


Little man!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Older Sister, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Younger Brother, older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Maddie and Buck have a 6 year old brother named Jackson James who lives with their parents in Hershey. One day Maddie gets a phone call from their little brother crying so Maddie and Buck go out to rescue their little brother and bring him back to LA to live with them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Jackson!

Buck was at work when he felt very good when today was a good day when his leg wasn’t bugging him and he felt like he could do more then in the past few weeks “What are you doing tonight?” Eddie asked when Buck smiled “I don’t know man. I think I have to plan with an 8 year old and his dad for a movie night but I’m not sure.” Buck told Eddie who smiled at his best friend “that’s good because Chris had been asking to see you all week long and he would be very disappointed if you had other plans.” Eddie told Buck with a smile “don’t worry I’ll be over after I pack a bag to bring over.” Buck said when Eddie said ok before he went to go find something to do. 

Maddie was on her break when he got a phone call from a Hershey number so she picked it up “hello?” Maddie answered when she heard crying on the other end of the phone “Maddie?” Jackson asked when Maddie felt bad for her little brother “hey Jackson what’s up?” Maddie asked when Jackson was crying hard “daddy and mommy are fighting again and daddy smells bad!” Jackson told Maddie who felt bad for her brother “are you in a safe place Jackson?” Maddie asked her little brother “I’m in the closet in my room.” Jackson told Maddie who said that was good “Jackson can you stay in the closet and I’m going to see if Mrs.Samson can take you to her place ok?” Maddie asked when Jackson said ok as he was scared “I’m going to call Buck and let him know what is going on ok?” Maddie said as Jackson said ok when Maddie first called their family friend who lived right down the street then Buck who was worried for his little brother’s safety since he knew how his parents got when they fought and their dad drank “Mads we need to go get him and do something before he gets severely hurt.” Buck told Maddie who agreed with Buck as they were going to fly out this weekend and see if they can bring Jackson home to live with Buck who had the extra room in his loft. 

Both Maddie and Buck explain the situation to Bobby and Sue who was more then willing to let them go off for a family emergency and Athena even called the Hershey PD to see if she can get any dirt on the Buckley parents when Athena found a lot of CPS files dating back to when Buck was a child “Buckaroo go get your little brother and bring him home to family who will help take care of him.” Athena said when Buck said ok as he packed a bag and bought a plane ticket when Maddie did the same thing as she wished that they got to Hershey before their parents did anything to Jackson.

Jackson was in his room when he heard more yelling from his parents when he wished that his siblings would be here soon as he wanted to go home to a family who could help him “Jackson are you in there!” Mr.Buckley asked when Jackson didn’t say as he was too scared of his dad “open the door you little shit!” Jackson didn’t as he was holding in his tears “Maddie, Buck please come and get me!” Jackson whispered to himself when he also wished that he went with his older brother when he moved to LA but their parents stopped him and made it very difficult for Buck to take Jackson with him. 

Maddie and Buck landed just in time to rush over to their parents house and save their little brother as their parents were very shocked to see them “Maddie, Evan what are you doing here?” Mrs.Buckley asked when Buck ran upstairs to his little brother’s room “get out of the way you bastor and leave my little brother alone!” Buck told his dad as Buck was tougher then he was when he was a kid “I don’t want him anymore he’s broken so good luck putting all the pieces back together!” Buck pushed his dad out of the way. Buck knocked 3 times on the door as a code to let Jackson know that it’s Buck who unlocked the door and saw his older brother so Jackson cried when Buck lifted him up and held him “Shh Jackson it’s ok, your older brother is here!” Buck told Jackson when Buck calmed his little brother down while Buck looked over Jackson for any distinct marking of abuse “Jackson we’re going back to the hotel then tomorrow Maddie and I are going to go see the CPS person to help us fill out paperwork so we can bring you back to LA with us.” Buck told Jackson who shook his head ok when Buck took Jackson to the car and placed Jackson in the boosted seat that they rented with the car while Maddie packed a bag for Jackson because when they get to LA they know that their friends are going to want to throw a welcome home party and buy Jackson so many presents and clothes that will fit Jackson instead of the clothes that he had now that hardly fit him “what size is he Maddie?” Buck asked when Jackson was playing on Buck’s iPad “I know that he’s wearing a 4T when he should be wearing a 5/6 in boys.” Maddie told Buck who frowned at his little brother “we’ll go to Target and get you clothes that fit you buddy.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he was sucking his thumb. 

Back in LA 

Eddie and the crew was getting a space ready for Jackson when they needed a bed, a dresser, a toy chest and clothes when Athena and Bobby had some clothes that they were holding onto if they had another kid but they didn’t use them and they were Harry’s old clothes who was find to give them to Jackson after Buck called them and told them what clothes Jackson was in “Buckaroo do you and Maddie want us to go to the Store and pick out some toys and some clothes to put in Jackson’s room so he had something when he comes home?” Athena asked when Buck said sure when they were at Target getting a few things that Jackson would need while Maddie was looking at clothes for Jackson and showing Jackson some different options that he could wear “the family is going to give us some clothes that they have saved up from the boys.” Buck told Maddie who said ok when Jackson was holding onto Buck who smiled at his little brother and kissed his head. 

The next day! 

Buck was holding Jackson in his lap when they talked with Jackson's case manager who smiled at the little boy “I’m glad that Jackson had a brother and sister who were willing to take care of Jackson.” Hanson told Buck and Maddie “who’s house will he be spending the most time at?” Hanson asked “Evan’s house he had more space then I do.” Maddie told Hanson who smiled “yeah I just upgraded my loft from a one bedroom to a two bedroom for when I have company over they have a place to sleep.” Buck said when he kissed his little brother’s head “Jackson do you like your older brother and sister?” Hanson asked Jackson who shook his head yes “they are the best!” Jackson told Hanson who smiled at the little boy “that’s good buddy! Since they are your family They just need to sign some paperwork and you guys are good to go.” Hanson told the family “what about our parents don’t they have any parental control?” Maddie asked when Buck looked up “it’s a long story but they don’t have any rights to Jackson. we tried to call you or Evan but your phones were not working.” Hanson told the siblings “We never got any phone calls from you.” Buck said when he looked at Maddie “I have your numbers right here.” Hanson said when he showed the phone numbers on file “those are not our numbers.” Maddie said as Buck shook his head yes “that’s what your parents gave us.......they tricked me didn’t they?” Hanson asked when Buck and Maddie said yes “I’m sorry guys. You guys definitely have full care for Jackson so you will have no problem going back to LA.” Hanson said when Maddie and Buck said thank you as they walked out with Jackson holding onto Buck “Tomorrow we catch a flight home to see your real family.” Maddie told Jackson who nodded his head when he looked tired. 

Meeting Bobby, Athena and Harry!

Bobby went to the airport to pick up Maddie, Buck and Jackson who should be in soon when Buck texted Bobby a picture of Jackson sitting in the middle seat next to Maddie on the iPad watching a movie with the caption “Can’t wait for the team to meet Jackson!” Bobby smiled at the text when he couldn’t wait to meet the newest member of the 118. 

Buck was holding Jackson’s hand when they walked down the escalator as Bobby smiled at the little boy “who’s that?” Jackson asked when Buck smiled at his little brother “that’s my boss and mentor Bobby, he’s super nice so don’t worry baby brother.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when Bobby hugged Buck and Maddie. “Hey little man I’m Bobby, your older brother’s captain and his mentor.” Bobby said as he held his hand out for Jackson to shake who did “are you guys hungry? I made some dinner that we can share and I’m pretty sure that everyone is very excited to meet you Jackson.” Bobby told Jackson who smiled “I have two kids, a little boy who’s 9 and a 18 year old daughter.” Bobby told Jackson when they made it to the truck when Bobby helped Jackson into the truck “Denny gave me his old booster seat that he outgrew.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at his little brother “what do you say Jackson?” Buck asked “thank you.” Jackson told Bobby who helped buckle Jackson into the booster seat “Bobby I found Harry’s Switch.” Buck said “I asked him if he left it in the truck and he said no.” Bobby told Buck “thank you for finding it, now he’s grounded for his Switch for a few days till he can learn to be responsible for his game system.” Bobby said when Maddie and Buck said ok when they made it back to the house. 

Athena was getting the house ready for Jackson when Athena and Harry went to Target to get a welcome home basket with a stuffed animal, a blanket and a few snacks along with a tumbler so Jackson can have his own cup to drink out “hey Bobby is calling me.” Athena said when Harry smiled as he had a great relationship with his stepdad or as Harry calls it his bonus dad “Harry! Buck found your Switch in the truck.” Athena told her son “oh that’s where I left it!” Harry told his mom “Bobby asked you if you left your Switch in the truck and you said no so now you're grounded from your Switch for a few days till you can learn responsibility for your Switch.” Athena told her son who looked sad “you did this to yourself Harry so when Bobby gets home your Switch will be in the master bedroom and on Friday if you are good you can have your Switch back ok?” Athena asked when Harry said ok when he went to the couch and turned the TV on. 

Buck carried Jackson into the house “mom we’re back!” Buck said when Athena smiled at Buck “hey sweeties how was your flight?” Athena asked when she hugged Buck and smiled at Jackson “good, little man took a nap so that was good.” Buck said as Jackson looked around the house when Maddie walked in “hey mom!” Maddie said when she smiled at Athena “hey sweetie.” Athena said when Jackson was walking around the house “this little man is the last Buckley.” Buck told Athena “Jackson can you come say hi?” Buck asked when Jackson did as he said hi when Bobby walked into the house and placed Harry’s Switch in the master bedroom before he joined everyone in the living room. 

Jackson and Harry got along very well when Harry was showing Jackson how to play Mario Kart on the XBox while the adults watched from the other room when Buck was very concerned about his little brother “he’s fine Buckaroo.” Athena told Buck who looked at Athena “I know it’s just the last few days he’s been very clingy to me.” Buck told Athena when they talked. “Buck I have to go potty.” Jackson told Buck who smiled at his little brother and took Jackson to the bathroom before they returned to the living room “how do you like everyone?” Buck asked when Jackson smiled at his older brother “everyone seems very nice Buck.” Jackson told Buck when Maddie smiled at her little brothers. “How was Buck and Jackson when they were in Hershey?” Bobby asked when he looked at Buck who was helping Jackson down the steps “Buck was Buck when it comes to Jackson, Jackson was a surprise for everyone and Buck was very scared when our parents told us they they were going to have another baby and you better believe that Buck did everything in his power to get Jackson into his care before he left for LA but our parents were not so nice about it.” Maddie told Bobby and Athena “hey Jackson we got something for you to help you feel welcome to LA.” Athena told Jackson who smiled when he walked over when Buck placed Jackson in his lap as Athena got the basket. Buck helped Jackson open the basket and smiled at all different things “thank you!” Jackson told Athena who smiled at the little boy “your welcome baby.” Athena said as Jackson looked tired “hey do you want to go lie down in the spare bedroom?” Bobby asked when he looked at the clock and it was 4:30 and Jackson is still on east coast time so it’s really 7:30 “I can stay up.” Jackson told the crew when Jackson was rubbing his eyes which made everyone smile. 

Jackson fell asleep right in Buck’s lap when Buck held his little brother and smiled “are you going to enroll Jackson in school?” Bobby asked when Buck and Maddie said yes “he was homeschooled by some tutors that our parents hired but Jackson seems very smart for his age.” Maddie said when she smiled at Jackson “I think he’s going to Harry’s school or I hope so, I kinda want Jackson in the same school as one of the boys so he had someone to be with him.” Buck told Bobby and Athena “Carla can help you out if needed, you know that she can’t say no to you Buck.” Maddie told Buck who smiled at sister “she tried to but just can’t.” Buck told Maddie who smiled. 

Buck and Maddie went back to the house when Buck grabbed an Uber when Maddie smiled at her little brothers when they left as Maddie got her own Uber to her own apartment. Buck put Jackson down in his bed when Buck wanted to be close to his brother for the first night in a new home and just in case Jackson had a nightmare Buck can comfort his little brother. 

Jackson woke up at 5:30 when Buck was still asleep so Jackson got out of bed and headed to the bathroom before Jackson went back to Buck’s bed and got in as Buck looked at his little brother “what are you doing up?” Buck asked when he didn’t need to be up for a few more hours “I had to go to the bathroom.” Jackson told Buck who said ok “do you want to go back to sleep?” Buck asked when Jackson said ok as he did try to go to sleep but he was still getting used to the time zone differently “ok fine we’ll wake up and I’ll let you watch TV while I get ready for work which you have to come with me till I enroll you in school.”Buck said as Jackson smiled when he went downstairs when Buck turned the TV “what do you want to watch?” Buck asked when Jackson shrugged “I never watched much TV before unless it’s for school.” Jackson told Buck “how about I get you an iPad for school and I’ll even put Netflix and Hulu on there.” Buck said when Jackson said ok when Buck turned on Paw Patrol “it’s what everyone your age is watching I heard.” Buck said when Jackson said ok when Buck also heard it was a cult with the younger kids. 

Buck and Jackson made it to the fire station when Buck had a coffee when Jackson had a hot chocolate “morning boys how did you sleep?” Bobby asked when Buck looked tired “we woke up at 5:30 so I might be a little tired.” Buck said as Jackson was sitting on the couch watching TV “Buck can you put the dog show on?” Jackson asked when Buck said sure when he turned on Paw Patrol when Jackson looked happy. 

Jackson hung out with the whole crew when everyone fell in love with Jackson “Jackson, tomorrow we’re going to register you for school.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he looked scared when he’s never been to school before “Jackson is going to Denny’s school.” Buck said when he smiled at his little brother. “Who is Denny?” Jackson asked “he’s my son, he’s around your age and will be very excited to have a friend to play with.” Hen told Jackson “does everyone have a kid?” Jackson asked “yeah everyone has a son around your age buddy and once you are more settled in we’re going to have a playdate at the park.” Buck said when Jackson said ok “what’s a playdate?” Jackson asked when everyone looked at Jackson “Jackson was kinda kept a secret from everyone so what the boys do is normal Jackson is going to have to learn how to do.” Buck said when all the parents looked at Jackson “when Jackson feels more comfortable he can join the boys for their monthly sleepover.” Bobby said “mommy and daddy never let me leave the house unless it was for a social event.” Jackson told everyone “yeah our parents always tried to keep up with their social life and having kids didn’t fall into having a social life.” Buck said when Jackson was sitting in Buck’s lap. 

Jackson had a fun day when Buck smiled at his little brother “Bobby invited us for dinner with his family if you want to go meet May?” Buck said as Jackson said ok when Buck took Jackson home so they could change and bring something over so they don’t come over empty handed. Buck and Jackson went to the store when they ran into Eddie and Chris who smiled at the brothers “Jackson this is Chris, Chris this is my little brother Jackson.” Buck said when Jackson smiled at Chris “he’s going to be living with Buck because Buck had full custody of Jackson.” Eddie told Chris “how old is Chris?” Jackson asked “Chris is 8.” Eddie said when Chris smiled “how old is Jackson ?” Chris asked “Jackson is 6 years old.” Buck said “when Jackson becomes more stable and on his new schedule we’re going to have a playdate with all the boys so Jackson can get to know everyone in a fun environment.” Buck said as Jackson smiled at his older brother “we’re going to have Dinner with Bobby and Athena but if you want we can have our normal Friday night movie night.” Buck told Eddie and Chris who said ok when Buck and Jackson said goodbye when they picked up some desert and Jackson some juice boxes. 

Buck and Jackson arrived at Bobby and Athena’s house when Harry opened the door and smiled at Buck and Jackson “come in!” Harry said when the brothers did “Mom and Bobby! Buck and Jackson are here!” Harry said when Jackson smiles at Harry “hey babies I’m so glad that you made it tonight!” Athena said when Jackson sat down with Harry and played with the toys in the living room while the adults talked as May came home and smiled at the little boy who looked like Buck “oh this is the newest member of the family I heard so much about.” May said as Buck hugged May and smiled “yeah Jackson is my little brother and I have full custody of him.” Buck said when May walked over to the little boy and smiled when Jackson handed a toy car over as May played with the boys till dinner was ready. 

Bobby called the boys to the table when Harry showed Jackson where the bathroom was so they could wash up before they sat down to eat when Buck smiled at his little brother who ate mostly everything on his plate and drank his juice “thank you for having us over for dinner.” Jackson told Bobby and Athena along with the kids “your welcome buddy, it’s so good to get to know you a little bit more.” Bobby said as Harry smiled and nodded his head “do you like to play sports? Because I’m going to play baseball this year and they have a baseball team for the younger kids who don’t play t-ball anymore but are old enough to play baseball.” Harry told Jackson “I’ll look into Harry thank you for the suggestion.” Buck said when Harry told Buck he was welcome when they finished dinner. 

Buck took Jackson home when they had a long day as Jackson was half asleep by the time they got to the apartment when Buck carefully changed his little brother into a new set of clothes and covered Jackson with the blanket “love you buddy!” Buck told Jackson before Buck got ready for bed as he was tired from waking up early.


	2. Jackson’s first day of school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson starts kindergarten in a public school, how will everyone react to Jack starting school?

Buck took Jackson to the school when Jackson was scared to start a new school “Jack you will be fine baby.” Buck said when Maddie come over to help Buck get Jackson ready for school when Maddie made Jackson a lunch and placed it in Jackson’s new lunchbox with Nemo on it as Buck got Jackson a Finding Nemo backpack and lunchbox along with a kids hydro flasks that is filled with ice and water.

Buck got Jackson his outfit ready to go “Jack I have your outfit ready to go.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he went to his room and saw what Buck had picked out “can I wear this?” Jackson asked when Buck picked a t-shirt and jeans along with Jackson’s new converses “yeah buddy that’s what everyone is wearing to school.” Buck said as Jackson looked at Buck like he had three heads.

“mommy and daddy always made me wear a suit.” Jackson told Buck who knew this “and now you are living with your awesome older brother who doesn’t care about what you wear to school.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he got dressed when Buck got Jackson’s hair ready “do you want it spiky or flat?” Buck asked Jackson who said flat so Buck made Jackson’s hair flat “maybe one day I can put some color spray that comes out in a wash.” Buck told Jackson who was getting used to a new school and a new lifestyle “come on let’s go eat breakfast before I take you to school.” Buck said as Jackson said ok. 

Buck took Jackson to school when Buck saw Hen and Denny when Buck smiled at his nephew “hey buddy do you remember your mom telling you about my little brother?” Buck asked Denny who said yes “this is Jackson, he’s starting kindergarten today so can you do a huge favor and keep an eye on Jackson for your uncle Buck?” Buck asked when Denny smiled at Jackson and said sure.

“Denny is in 1st grade Buck.” Hen told Buck “I know but Kindergarten and first grade was in the same wing of the school so I figured that Jackson and Denny could play together and hopefully that Jackson can make friends.” Buck said when he looked like he was kinda scared for Jackson to start school.

“Buck I don’t want to go to school!” Jackson told Buck “I know it’s scary but you will have a fun day buddy.” Buck said when he hugged Buck who lifted his little brother into his arms when they headed inside to find Jackson’s teacher Mr.Jefferson who Buck met when Buck took a tour of the school with Jackson “Buck I’m very scared what if the other kids don’t like me?” Jackson asked Buck “Jack everyone is going to love you.” Buck told his little brother when they made it to the classroom.

“Jackson, Mr.Buckley it’s so nice to you guys again!” Mr.Jefferson said when he smiled at Jackson “Jack is very scared to come to school because Jackson had been homeschooled.” Buck told Mr.Jefferson who smiled at the little boy “don’t worry buddy, I don’t have much of your file but your assessment seems like you are in the right grade.” Mr.Jefferson told Buck and Jackson.

Buck placed Jackson at his desk when Jackson didn’t let go “come on buddy it’s ok you are safe.” Buck said when Jackson said ok as he let go before he sat at his desk when Buck unloaded Jackson’s backups and water bottle when Jackson took his lunchbox to the lunchbox bin before he returned to his seat.

Buck smiled at his little brother “I have to go work but Maddie is going to pick you up after school.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when Buck kissed his little brother goodbye “you have my number right just in case I need to pick Jack up from school?” Buck asked when Mr.Jefferson said yes when he looked at Jackson who was sitting by himself.

“don’t worry Mr.Buckley Jackson will be fine.” Mr.Jefferson said when Buck said ok as he left the classroom and headed to the station as Hen smiled at Buck who looked like he had a hard time dropping Jackson off at school. 

Buck seemed very anxious all day long when Buck did his job but he was also very worried about Jackson who should be out of school soon when Hen and the crew did everything in the power to help Buck not think about Jackson as much.

“I know that the first day of school can be hard for both the kid and the parent but Jackson will be fine Buck, he’s such a smart kid and I know that he’ll make friends.” Eddie told his best friend who nodded his head.

“I know it’s just Jack isn’t like the boy, this morning when I pulled out an outfit that the boys would wear Jack looked at me like I was crazy because he’s so used to wearing a suit when he does school because that how strict our parents were with us growing up.” Buck told Eddie.

“that’s crazy man, so you had to wear a suit the whole time?” Chim asked when Buck said yes “it was to help us understand that we are not kids, we are tiny adults who need to look respectful at all times.” Buck said as Bobby overheard this and could just imagine what Buck and Maddie had to deal with growing up. 

Maddie went to go pick up Jackson from school when Maddie seemed very scared as Jackson ran out with a smile on his face “Maddie when can I go back to school?” Jackson asked when Maddie get so much better that Jackson seemed so happy then when she left Buck’s apartment this morning “tomorrow Jackson,you will go to school five days a week then Saturday and Sunday you will have the day off and we can go to the park or you can hangout with one of the boys because they like to have play dates and monthly sleepovers.” Maddie told Jackson when they got in the car. 

“What about my 5 hours of piano lessons or my after school job?” Jackson asked when Maddie didn’t know what her brother was talking about “no five hour practice Jackson and no after school job, you can’t even work till your 15, what would you do after school?” Maddie asked when she wasn’t too happy with her parents who made their youngest son work so hard at a young age. 

“Daddy and mommy said.....” Jackson told Maddie when Maddie knew what Jackson was going to say “that you have to work hard now so you know what hard work feels like when you are an adult?” Maddie asked when Jackson said yes when Maddie heard this growing up “new rules Jack, you get to be a kid so no hard work only homework and a lot of fun.” Maddie told Jackson who said ok. 

Buck got home from work when Jackson was playing with his iPad as Maddie downloaded a few games for Jackson to play when Buck smiled at his little brother when Maddie took Buck off to the side and told Buck everything that Jackson was told growing as Buck wasn’t too pleased with their parents “so more toys less stress.” Buck told Maddie “not too many toys but yes.” Maddie said as she walked over to Jackson and said goodbye when Jackson looked up and saw Buck. 

“Jackson already had a snack and did his homework so he can have free time.” Maddie told Buck when Buck said ok “when do I meet my nanny?” Jackson asked when Buck and Maddie looked at Jackson “you don’t have one buddy, I might see if Carla can help us from time to time but you will be with someone at all times or daycare.” Buck said when Maddie nodded her head “so you won’t leave me and go off without telling me with a mean lady?” Jackson asked when Buck and Maddie looked at Jackson “no baby, Buck and I will always be here for you until mommy and daddy.” Maddie told Jackson who said ok when he liked living with Buck and Maddie. 

Buck fed Jackson dinner before Buck and Jackson played with some of Jackson’s toys as Buck smiled at his little brother “Jack it’s almost time for bed so why don’t we clean up the downstairs before we headed upstairs to the bathroom and I’ll give you a bath before I read to you.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he helped Buck clean up before heading upstairs to Buck’s bathroom whe Jackson got his pajamas out of his room and brought them to Buck as Jackson handed over his montagemes pajamas wich Buck didn’t like.

“these are to small buddy why don’t you go get one of your new sets I bought you?” Buck asked when Jackson said ok as he ran back to his room and got a new set of pajamas before he went to Buck who smiled at the Elmo Pajamas.

“I can’t find the right ones.” Jackson told Buck “sweetie there are no right ones these are for sleeping in and no one is going to see them unless your school does a spirit week and it’s PJ day.” Buck told Jackson who looked holifield that you can wear pajamas to school “never mind let’s just get you cleaned up from school and I’ll read to you before bed.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he took his clothes off and got into the tub when Buck washed Jackson’s hair and body when Jackson looked very comfortable. 

Buck even put some bath toys in “why are there duckies in the water? Baths are only for cleaning, no fun.” Jackson to Buck “baths can be fun buddy I know that mom and dad told you otherwise but you can play with bath toys and not get in trouble.” Buck told Jackson who picked up the duck and played with it before he picked up another toy and played with it as Buck set a timer so Jackson can have some play time before getting ready for bed. 

Buck helped Jacksonout of the water and into a towle when Buck bought some older kids pull-ups just in case Jackson needed them as Buck had issued till he was 7 years old with wetting the bed so Buck wanted Jackson to be as comfortable as he can help Jackson be.

“do you want underwear or an older kids pull-up? No one is going to see the pull-up if you choose to go that.” Buck said when Jackson picked the pull-up as Buck said ok when he helped Jackson get dressed before they went to Jackson’s room and got in bed when Buck smiled at his little brother when Buck read to Jackson a bedtime story.

“this is nice.” Jackson told Buck who smiled “I’ll be back let me get you some water so if you get thirsty in the middle of the night you don’t have to go far.” Buck told Jackson who said ok as Buck went to the kitchen and grabbed a older kids sippy cup before Buck brought it upstairs and handed it to Jackson who placed the cup on the nightstand as Buck made sure that the blankets where all good and the night light was turned on “sound machine on or off?” Buck asked Jackson who said on pleas when Buck turned the sound machine on “love you baby I’ll see you in the morning!” Buck said when he kissed Jackson goodnight before Buck cracked the door and headed downstairs to do the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly don’t know how old Denny is so that’s why Denny is in 1st grade. I looked online and there is no info on how old Denny is. I know that Harry and Chris are both 10 years old.


	3. Last minute Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Maddie didn’t have enough time to get Jackson a Christmas that he deserves so they think of a way to make Christmas happen for their little brother but they don’t know that the fire fam is behind them and will do everything to help make Jackson the best Christmas ever.

Jackson had been living with Buck for a month when Christmas is coming up and since Buck and Maddie have been so busy getting Jackson settled in they forgot to get Christmas presents for Jackson when the house wasn’t decorated either.

Buck was talking to Maddie “what are we going to do Mads?” Buck asks when Maddie didn’t know either “we don’t have any presents and it’s only 10 day till Christmas.” Maddie told Buck “I know and I want to make this the best Christmas ever for little man.” Buck told Maddie.

“We will find a way to get everything we need for Christmas because we both loved Christmas growing up and it was the best time of the year because mom and dad were very nice to us every Christmas.” Maddie told Buck who smiled at his sister. 

Bobby was going to pick Jackson up from school before Bobby takes Jackson back to the house to have a Christmas playdate with Harry when they were going to make Christmas cards and cookies before Bobby brings Jackson back home.

Maddie and Buck were going shopping for Christmas presents when they put their money together and got enough money together to buy Jackson some presents “I know it’s not going to be a lot but I think that Jackson will enjoy just having something to open.” Maddie said when Buck smiled at his sister “so we can get Jackson a bike and some toys.” Buck said when he looked at the bikes at Target and picked Jackson a Star Wars bike which comes with training wheels along with a helmet and some knee, elbow and hand pads when Buck was going to wrap the bike and safely gear all together as some present. 

Maddie and Buck bought Jackson some winter outfits when Jackson had a lot of clothes but he still needed some hoodies and jeans. 

After Maddie and Buck went shopping they headed back to Buck’s apartment when Buck was it all the presents in his closet when Maddie was going to keep the bike her place till a few days before Christmas when Buck is going to put the bike together while the boys have a sleepover at Eddie’s house when it will be Jackson’s first sleepover at a friends house. 

Bobby dropped Jackson off at Buck’s apartment when Jackson was holding a box of cookies that they made “hey buddy how was your playdate Harry?” Buck asked when Jackson said good when he handed the box over when Buck smiled at his little brother “when can I go back?” Jackson asked when he was enjoying spending time with his new friends.

“I think that everyone has Christmas plans buddy so we might have to wait a few days till everyone gets back from seeing family.” Buck told Jackson when Bobby looked around the apartment when it wasn’t as decorated as in the past when Bobby was going to have the crew come over and help decorate Buck’s apartment to help make Christmas special for Jackson. 

Seeing Santa! 

Buck had the day off when Jackson had a half day at school so after school Buck is going to take Jackson to see Santa when Buck and Maddie help Jackson write a Christmas wish list as this is Jackson’s first time seeing Santa “Buck what do I asked for?” Jackson asked Buck “you can ask for toys or anything that you want for Christmas buddy.” Buck told Jackson when they made it to the school when Buck helped Jackson out of the car when they walked inside when Buck smiled at the classroom that was set up for the holidays .

Jackson has a class party today so Buck is going to come back to help with the party along with bringing a snack for the class. 

Buck went to the store to pick up some groceries week along with something to bring to the class party when Buck was going to pick up juice boxes and some cupcakes which seemed like a good idea to bring to a bunch of five and six year olds. 

After dropping off the groceries at the apartment Buck took the cupcakes and juice boxes to the school when Buck signed in and got a visors’ badge before Buck went to Jackson’s classroom and saw his little brother sitting at the desks coloring with some of his classmates when Buck smiled as it looked like Jackson was having a great time. 

Jackson looked up at the door and saw his brother when Jackson went to hug Buck “hey buddy! Buck said when he hugged Jackson before Jackson went back to his seat when Buck smiled as he put the cupcakes and juice boxes on the snack table in the back of the classroom when Buck smiled “so Jackson told me something very interested when we asked what do you do for Christmas and Jackson couldn’t answer the question.” Mr.Jefferson said .

Buck felt bad as Christmas growing up was always a great day but after Buck and Maddie moved away it seem like their parents could care less about celebrating Christmas with Jackson.

“Yeah I’m going to try my best to make Christmas special for Jack but I ran out of time to get my apartment decorated but I think that Jack will not mind how the apartment looks I think Jackson will just like hanging out with Maddie and I.” Buck said. 

Jackson came over and handed Buck one of his pictures which made Buck smile so Buck got down on Jackson’s level and asked who was in the picture “that’s Bobby, Thena, Bucky, Maddie and Jackson!” Jackson said when Buck smiled “my family!” Jackson told Buck who smiled “yeah baby your family!” Buck told Jackson when Buck hugged his little brother before Buck let Jackson go back to his desk when Buck helped pass out all the snacks to the kids when they watched a Christmas movie “The Grinch” 

After school Buck took Jackson to the mall when Maddie and Josh were going to meet Buck and Jackson so they could take Jackson to see Santa “so you are going to meet one of Maddie’s friends and he’s very nice.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when Buck did his best to help his little brother understand that their friends are very nice and won’t hurt Jackson. 

Buck held Jackson’s hand when they walked inside to the mall when Maddie smiled at her little brothers when Maddie hugged Buck and Jackson when Buck hugged Josh “this is the famous Jackson!” Buck told Josh who smiled “it’s nice to meet you Jackson, your sister is my best friend.” Josh told Jackson who held Buck’s hand. 

“Jack no one is going to hurt you baby so you can trust Josh.” Maddie said when Jackson said ok as he held Josh’s hand also when Maddie and Buck smiled at their little brother who seems to be warming up to people much quicker than they thought Jackson would. 

Buck and Jackson got in line when Maddie took a picture of Jackson when Buck smiled at his little brother was next to meet Santa “hey buddy are you ready to meet Santa?” The Santa helper asked when Jackson didn’t say. 

“It’s his first time so he’s unsure.” Buck said as he smiled at his little brother when they walked over to Santa as Jackson sat next to Santa as Buck smiled when Santa was very patient with Jackson and took his time.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Santa asked Jackson when Jackson pulled out his list that Buck helped him write down “cars, Legos, video games and a stuffed Dragon?” Santa asked when Jackson said yes when he smiled a bit which made Maddie and Buck smile because Jackson was coming out of his shell but it also meant they Buck and Maddie couldn’t get everything on Jackson’s list but Josh heard all the requests and send a group text to the 118 who each took a present and bought it for Jackson when Bobby and Athena got Jackson a Switch with some games and a case when they played the grandparents roll for Jackson, Eddie got the stuffed Dragon, Hen got the Legos and Josh got the cars when they were going to make sure that Jackson got everything he asked for. 

Buck and Jackson got home when Buck saw his apartment was all decorated for Christmas which made Buck happy as he didn’t know who did this but he guessed it was Bobby and the crew “wow! It’s so colorful!” Jackson said when he ran to the tree and smiled at all the ornaments and lights when Buck walked over to his little brother and held him “yeah.” Buck said as he sent a selfie of Jackson and Buck to the group text saying “thank you for helping make Christmas special for Jackson!” As Buck sent it and got Jackson’s homework done when Jackson didn’t most of it on his own but only needed helped with a few things. 

Christmas party! 

Bobby and Athena was hosting a Christmas party for everyone at the 118 and their friends when Jackson saw all his friends when they played together when Buck smiled as his little brother was becoming more and more a little kid every day.

“Buckaroo, your little brothers is quite the charmer!” Carla said when Buck smiled “yeah he had the Buckley charm for sure.” Buck told Carla when they talked for a while before Jackson came over to Buck “I need to go to the bathroom.” Jackson said when he looked like he was holding himself for a while “let’s go buddy we don’t want any accidents.” Buck said when he excused himself and took Jackson to the bathroom when Jackson did his business before they joined everyone at the party.

Bobby and Athena had a gift exchange for the kids when Buck forgot as he was so worried about getting presents for Jackson when Athena smiled at Buck “I have your back baby, I knew that you would have a lot on your plate so I got an extra gift and wrapped it.” Athena told Buck who smiled and said thank you as Jackson joined the kids in the living room “ok everyone pick a number from the hat Bobby told the kids when they did “I’m going to say a number and who ever had that number will pick the number order that we go in.” Bobby told the kids when they said ok.

“Ok number 4!” Bobby said as Jackson’s number was called when everyone smiled as Jackson smiled “what order do you want to go in?” Buck asked “up or down?” Bobby asked when Jackson pointed up “ok we’re going number four and up!” Bobby said when Jackson and Denny exchange presents when Chris and Harry exchanged presents and Nia smiled when Bobby handed Nia a present to open which made Nia smile as she wanted to be just like the boys .

All the boys open their presents when Jackson got some Legos and a coloring book with crayons “thank you!” Jackson said as he smiled when Buck smiled at his little brother “go show Maddie she’s going to love seeing what you got!” Buck told Jackson who went to find Maddie “hey baby what do you have?” Maddie asked when she saw all presents in Jackson’s hands “gift change!” Jackson told Maddie who smiled “that’s so cool buddy!” Maddie said when she smiled as Jackson went to go put the presents away in the bag. 

After the kids did their gifts exchange it was time for dinner when Maddie helped cut Jackson’s food up into bite size pieces while Buck got all the kids juice boxes and handed them out and helped those who needed help with the straw as all four of the boys sat at the same table while the adults and Nia sat at another table not to far away from the boys if they needed anything. 

After dinner it was getting late so Maddie and Buck did goodbye when they took Jackson home when Maddie smiled at her little brother who was sucking his thumb a true sign that he’s tired.

“Did you have fun baby?” Maddie asked when Buck drove to his apartment “yeah it was so much fun to spend the day with our friends and family.” Jackson said around his thumb when Maddie was going to spend the night to help Buck wrap presents to put under the tree since tomorrow is Christmas Eve. 

Buck put Jackson to bed when Maddie got the presents out when Maddie looked at the pile and frowned when they wished that they got Jackson some more presents to open on Christmas “Hey what’s wrong?” Buck asked when Maddie told Buck “he won’t mind how many presents he gets just the fact that we got him stuff is going to be enough for Jackson.” Buck told Maddie who said ok as they wrapped all the presents and stuck them under the tree before they watched a Christmas movie and went to bed. 

Christmas Eve! 

Bobby and the kids brought over some present for Buck and Jackson to open when Buck smiled as Jackson said thank you before he put the presents under the tree “there are some special presents from a certain special person who comes once a year to be put out when Jack goes to bed.” Bobby told Buck who smiled and said ok when he didn’t deserve his boss who had been more than helpful when it comes to Jackson and all his needs of getting Jackson adjusted to living with Buck. 

After Bobby and the kids left Eddie and Chris stopped by when they dropped off presents for Jackson and Buck include a Santa present for Jackson when Buck said thank you as he took it and hide the presents in his room while Chris and Jackson was playing with Jackson’s toys for a few minutes before they had to leave and head home to get ready to celebrate Christmas with Eddie’s family. 

Hen and the kids dropped off presents when the tree is starting to look so much fuller as Nia wanted Buck who took her in his arms when Buck smiled and kissed Nia’s head “comes on kids mama is waiting for us to come home say goodbye to uncle Buck.” Hen said when she hugged Buck goodbye before the kids did as Buck handed Nia back over to Hen who smiled at her daughter. 

Josh was the last one to drop off a present for Buck and Jackson including a Santa present when Buck smiled as he said thank you when Jackson put the presents under the tree.

“You deserve to be spoiled a little bit, I don’t know anyone who would drop everything once they heard that their little brother is in danger and move him across the country to a new state to start a new life.” Josh told Buck who smiled at his friend.

“Thank you for helping make Jackson’s Christmas special.” Buck said when Josh hugged Buck “I have 12 presents!” Jackson said as Buck smiled at his little brother when they only had 4 to begin with so everyone bought 9 extra presents for Jackson.

Buck for Jackson dressed for bed in a Christmas PJ set when they read a Christmas story before Buck said goodnight to his little brother and got the last minute presents out and under the tree including Jackson’s new bike which was going to be with a blanket over the bike when Maddie and Chim were going to come over and celebrate Christmas with Jackson ane watch Jackson open his presents before they had breakfast and watch Christmas movies all day long. 

Christmas Day! 

Maddie and Chim came over when it was 8:30 and Jackson was drinking his juice out of his sippy cup on the couch watching tv when Buck smiled at his sister when they hugged and exchanged a smile.

Chim talked to Jackson as Jackson smiled “hey buddy do you want to go get your stocking it’s hanging up near the stairs.” Buck said when Jackson did before he brought it back and Jackson opens his stocking which was filled with candy and some toys that Jackson likes to play with “thank you!” Jackson told Buck and Maddie who smiled when Chim helped Jackson clean up his stocking.

Everyone sat on the couch and watched Jackson open his presents when Jackson was so excited to see all his presents “this is from Santa.” Buck said when he handed it to Jackson who opened his Switch and some games “wow Santa really likes me!” Jackson said when Buck and Maddie looked at each other as if they got Jackson a Switch “Bobby and Athena?” Chim whispered when he smiled as he enjoyed watching Jackson open his presents “I got everything on my list!” Jackson said when Maddie and Buck smiled at their little brother when they knew that their adopted parents got Jackson a very nice present as he is their grandson after all so he’s allowed to be spoiled a bit on special occasions like holidays.


	4. Play date with Denny and Nia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys don’t have school so Hen offered to babysit Jackson for Buck who had a shift so Hen takes the kids to the zoo!

Buck dropped Jackson off at Hen and Karen’s house when Jackson was having a playdate with Denny and Nia when Buck had work as Hen had the day off when so did the boys so Hen offered to watch Jackson for Buck who smiled when he hugged his best friend. 

“You be good for Hen and Karen ok?” Buck said when Jackso said ok when he was very excited to spend the day with Denny when they have become best friends since they go to the same school and sometimes Buck picks Denny up from school so that Jackson and Denny can have a playdate after school before Hen comes to get Denny. 

After Buck made sure that Jackson was all set up he went to work when Jackson smiled at Denny when Nia was still asleep “what do you want to do?” Jackson asked Denny “I don’t know, we could play in my room but we have to be very quiet because my little sister is still asleep and my moms don’t want us to wake her up.” Denny said when Jackson said ok as they headed to Denny’s room when Jackson and Denny played with Denny’s toys while Hen smiled as she loved to hear Jackson having fun with Denny. 

After a while Nia was awake so the boys went to go play with Nia who smiled when Denny did his best to carry his little sister without dropping her “Denny please be careful with Nia.” Karen told her son when Denny said ok as he placed Nia down when Hen made the kids breakfast. 

“What do you kids want to do today?” Hen asked when she placed the food on the table as the boys sat in their seats and Nia in her high chair “can we go to the Zoo?” Denny asked when Hen looked at her son “if you eat all your food and take a shower without your mama or I asking then we could go to the zoo.” Hen told Denny who smiled when he ate his breakfast and took a shower. 

Jackson was playing with Nia “Buck gave me money just in case we did something today.” Jackson said when he smiled at Nia as Hen smiled at Jackson “oh sweetie I don’t want to take your money to go to the zoo, your brother knows that we have a zoo family pass and it had enough spots for a family of five so you can get in with us.” Hen told Jackson who said ok when Denny came down all dressed for the day as Karen was glad that the kids had somewhere to go besides watching tv all day “have fun with the kids!” Karen told Hen who loaded up the stroller and placed an extra car seat in the car for Jackson. 

Jackson sat in the back row of the SUV with the stroller while Nia and Denny sat in the second row “Jack have you ever been to the zoo?” Hen asked when Jackson said no “Buck and Maddie talk about the zoo all the time and how we're going to get a family pass so we can go when the zoo is open.” Jackson told Hen who smiled at Jackson but felt upset with the Buckley parents for not letting Jackson do normal kid things. 

Once they got to the zoo Hen placed Nia in the stroller when the boys held on to the stroller so they didn’t run off when they headed to the entryway of the zoo as Jackson looked at all the different signs of where the animals were. 

“It’s split up into different regions of the world.” Denny said as he smiled at Jackson when they headed to see the elephants first when Jackson was taken in by everything as he smiled when he only looked at books about elephants “mom the baby is out!” Denny said when he pointed to the baby elephant as Hen smiled at Denny while Nia wanted to get a closer look so Hen carried Nia over to the boys as she smiled at the baby elephant. 

After the elephant Jackson saw that they had lions so they went to see the lions before they went to the zebras and gazelles when Hen sent Buck a few pictures of the boys together “Buck loves that you are having a great day!” Hen told Jackson who smiled as he was when Jackson loved the zoo when Hen smiled at Jackson. 

After a while the group took a break and had some lunch while Nia was getting tired so Hen made Nia a bottle so after lunch Nia could take a nap while the boys played on the jungle playground as it was a nice quiet area and the zoo wasn’t as packed because it’s a work day “mom?” Denny asked when Jackson was eating his lunch “yeah Denny?” Hen asked when Denny had to go to the bathroom when Hen looked around and found one as Hen took all the kids for a bathroom break before they finished lunch. 

After Nia was done with her nap Hen took the kids to see the rest of the animals before they headed to the gift shop when Denny and Nia got to pick out one small items to take home when Jackson hung back when he didn’t know if he could also.

“Jack come on baby you can get something also.” Hen told Jackson who smiled as he looked at all the small things in the gift shop and found a stuffed lion which made Jackson smile when Hen texted Buck a picture of Jackson looking at all the different toys which Jackson handed Hen his money who smiled “Jack I’m glad that you have money but I’m not going to make you pay for your Lion.” Hen said as Jackson . 

Jackson looked at Hen with a look on his face that read “why not.” So Hen got on Jackson’s level and explained that this was a gift and that he doesn’t need to pay for a gift from family. 

After all the kids got their stuffed animals Hen took the kids out to get some ice cream before they headed back to the house when Buck should be off shift soon when he’s working 7:30-3:30 and it’s 3:00 right now “thank you for taking me to the zoo.” Jackson said when Hen smiled “your welcome baby, I had fun hanging out with you.” Hen said as they pulled up to the house at the same time as Buck who smiled at all the kids. 

Nia wanted her uncle Buck who took the little girl and smiled “U Buck!” Nia said as Buck smiled when Hen smiled at her daughter while the boys went to get Jackson’s backpack and to say goodbye to Karen who smiled when she said goodbye to Jackson when the boys came outside as Buck handed Nia back to Hen and helped Jackson into his car seat when Jackson buckled himself in. 

“You need to get that boy a zoo pass I have never seen someone so excited about the zoo.” Hen said as Buck smiled “yeah I’m going to get a lot of passes to a lot of family activity centers that Jackson would like to go to.” Buck said as he smiled at his little brother. 

“Uncle Buck is hosting the next sleepover!” Denny said when Buck almost forgot “when is that again?” Buck asked “next Friday.” Hen said when she smiled at Buck “Jack and I will make sure that we have so much fun.” Buck told Denny who looked happy when Buck was very nervous because he’s never had anyone besides Chris spend the night at his apartment “Don’t worry they will have so much fun so don’t put a lot of pressure on yourself.” Hen said the boys were simple kids who would enjoy a movie night with pizza and to sleep in the living room with pancakes and bacon in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I know that family passes are only for family of 4 but growing up in a family of five or was always a pain to get a table at a restaurant because they had to always push two tables together to sit al of us and we always had an extra seat that no on sat in.


	5. Bullying and sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson gets bullied at school when Jackson gets in some trouble with Buck and Maddie when they know how their parents discipline them growing up while Maddie and Buck are not their parents when it comes to Jackson. 
> 
> Buck and Jackson host the monthly sleepover with the boys!

Jackson was having a bad day when Buck and Maddie watched their little brother when Jackson is normally so calm as a kid so when Jackson was acting up it made Maddie and Buck very concerned. 

“Jack what is wrong?” Maddie asked in a calm voice when Jackson didn’t answer as he was playing with his toys and ignoring Buck and Maddie. 

“Jack can you please answer Maddie?” Buck said when Jackson said no so Buck went up to Jackson and in a calm voice told Jackson to get up when Jackson looked scared when he knew that his parents way of discipline wasn’t really discipline “I want you to go to your room till you are ready to come back down and talk to us in a nice way.” Buck said when Jackson ran upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. 

Maddie and Buck looked at each other when they didn’t know what was wrong with Jackson when they thought back to the day when Jackson went to school but he seemed fine when he came home. 

“Did mom or dad get a hold of Jackson’s iMessage?” Buck asked when they looked on the iPad and didn’t see anything from their parents “maybe someone told Jackson something at school.” Maddie said when Buck went to go check on their brother when he seemed quiet. 

“Jack? Can I come in?” Buck asked when Jackson said sure as Buck looked at his little brother and saw fear in his eyes “babe what’s wrong?” Buck asked when he sat next to Jackson “you and Maddie are going to be like daddy and mommy.” Jackson said when he looked at his hands. 

“No baby, I’m not like mommy and daddy, you just needed some time to calm down so we could talk.” Buck said when he truly didn’t like his parents but when they mess with Jackson’s mental health it is a huge problem because a six year old shouldn’t have that much anxiety. 

“Come here baby.” Buck said as he held his arms out to Jackson who leaned into Buck who hugged his little brother and kissed his head “let’s go downstairs and see Maddie then we can talk because you need to say sorry to her ok?” Buck said when Jackson said sorry when Buck lifted Jackson into his arms and took Jackson downstairs. 

Buck placed Jackson on the couch when Maddie smiled at her little brother “what’s wrong honey?” Maddie asked when Jackson said sorry “someone from 4th grade said something to me about how Buck and you are just taking me in till you find my real parents and I told him no that I live with Buck and then they shoved me.” Jackson told his siblings who felt bad. 

Jackson had never been bullied before so it makes sense that Jackson didn’t truly know what to do. “Jack next time someone tells you something mean you tell an adult who can help you.” Maddie told Jackson who said ok when he hugged his siblings when Maddie called the school to talk to the principal who was very sorry when he found out about Jackson and how this is his first school. 

“We’re going to do a bullying assembly next week for the whole school so all the kids will know what to do if someone is being mean to them.” Maddie said thank you when Buck was holding Jackson on his back. 

“Jack attack do you want to go play with Denny and Harry?” Buck asked when Jackson said sure when he smiled when Buck texted Hen and Bobby who said that they can meet at the park next to the fire station “Jack go get your shoes on then we’ll go.” Buck said when Jackson grabbed his Vans and put them on before they headed to the Jeep when Jackson buckled himself in when Buck smiled at his little brother. 

Buck, Maddie and Jackson got to the park when they saw Denny and Harry “where’s Chris?” Maddie asked “He’s with his tia.” Buck said as the boys hugged before they headed to the playground “Denny said that Jackson had a hard day.” Hen said when Buck and Maddie explained everything that happened to Jackson today. 

“Poor baby, did you guys talk to him?” Hen asked when Buck said yes when he watched his little brother playing with his friends “Maddie called the school and they said that they are going to do a bullying assembly so the kids know what to do if someone is bullying them.” Buck said when he saw Jackson run over to Buck “I need to go to the bathroom.” Jackson said when Buck looked around and didn’t see a bathroom.

“He can go to the fire station.” Bobby said when Denny and Harry came over “do you all have to go to the bathroom?” Bobby asked when the boys said yes when they took the boys to the fire station when they went to the bathroom before they headed back to the park when the boys played for a while. 

Everyone headed home when the boys hugged goodbye “we’ll see you boys in a few days because uncle Buck is hosting the monthly sleepover.” Hen told the boys who smiled when Buck still didn’t know what to do when he'd never entertained the boys before when Maddie told Buck there they could go to Target and pick up a few board games so if the boys didn’t want to watch a movie they have other options. 

Target run!

Buck and Jack went to Target to get some games before they headed to the store to pick up snack and juice boxes when the boys were coming over at 5:30 so Buck also needs a dinner for the boys. Buck placed Jackson in the basket when they headed to the toy section when Buck got Jackson a new toy before they headed to the board games when they got Monopoly, Candy Land, a deck of cards, and Life when Buck smiled as he got the JR version of the games when the boys where 6-10 years old and Buck wanted all the boys to be able to play the games. 

Buck took Jackson to the store when Jackson sat in the seat when Buck got the boys favorite snacks and juice boxes when Jackson smiled at Buck when he enjoyed himself just being with Buck “are you excited to host your first sleepover?” Buck asked Jackson when Jackson looked at Buck and pointed to Buck “you are hosting Buck.” Jackson said when Buck smiled as he nodded his head “it's at our house but it’s also your first sleepover.” Buck told Jackson who smiled when they check out and headed back to the apartment when Buck and Jackson spend the rest of the day setting up the sleepover as Buck orders pizza for dinner when Jackson was checking out the board games when he made a pile of the ones that they were going to play. 

Eddie, Hen and Bobby dropped off the kids when Buck and Jackson smiled when the boys hugged Jackson before they went to the living room and saw all the toys and snacks when Buck smiled when Buck helped get all the sleeping bags inside when the boys were going to sleep in the living room while Buck slept in his room but would have his door open just in case the boys needed anything. 

After the parents left Buck smiled when the boys where playing so nicely together when Buck set out cups of water for the boys when they said thank you before they played with the toys when Buck got the pizza ready to go when the boys said thank you as Buck placed pizza at the table along with juice boxes “boys dinner.” Buck said when the boys walked over to the table and sat down when they chatted about school, sports and their favorite Christmas presents that they got. 

After dinner Buck did the dishes while the boys were in the living room sitting on the couch when they were going to play a board game before they watched a movie before bed. 

The kids played Life JR when Buck smiled as all the kids had so much fun when Denny won the game as everyone smiled before they helped get the game cleaned up.

“Ok go get your Jammies on and brush your teeth then we can watch a movie.” Buck told the boys when Buck helped Chris get changed for bed when the boys helped Chris brush his teeth before they headed to the living room.

Buck had all the sleeping bags out against the couch when Chris was going to sleep on the couch when the boys slept on the floor as Jackson was in the middle of Denny and Harry. 

Buck had Disney Plus when he asked the boys what they wanted to watch when the boys said “Soul” when Buck said ok when he smiled as Buck sat in the chair when Jackson smiled as the boys watched the movie and smiled as the movie was very good when Jackson and Chris fell asleep when Denny and Harry were very close to falling asleep when Buck said goodnight to all the boys before Buck went to his room and watched some TV before he went to bed. 

Buck woke up when he felt a hand on his arm “Buck?” Jackson said when Buck looked at his little brother “hey buddy what’s wrong?” Buck asked when he looked at Jackson “I had a nightmare.” Jackson said when Buck felt bad as he let Jackson sleep in his bed “do you want to talk about it?” Buck asked when Jackson said no when Buck said ok when he knew when Jackson is ready he’ll tell Buck what his nightmare was about. 

Buck got up early and made breakfast for all the boys when they slowly woke up as Jackson was still in Buck’s bed as Harry helped Buck make breakfast when Bobby let’s Harry help with a few meals when Buck was making eggs, pancakes and fresh fruit along with orange juice and milk as the boys said thank you when Buck smiled as Jackson came downstairs and sat at the table when he ate his breakfast and talked with the boys. 

After breakfast Bobby and Hen came over to get Harry and Denny since they had a family event to go to while Chris and Jackson played together before Eddie came to get Chris who was going to abulita’s house for the day.

After all the boys left Buck was tired when he get very proud of himself for hosting a sleepover with all the boys but they definitely have a lot of energy so next time they are going to the park before they come home and watch a movie “did you have fun?” Buck asked Jackson who said yes when Buck smiled as he kissed his little brother’s head when they just hung out for the rest of the day when Buck and Jackson had leftovers for dinner when Jackson slept in Buck’s bed again as Buck didn’t mind when he loved his little brother.


	6. Disney Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck takes Jackson to Disneyland for the weekend, when the rest of the fire fam comes along.

Buck smiled when he was on his laptop when Buck had a rear weekend off so Buck was going to take Jackson to go do something fun but keep it a surprise till they got to the location. 

Maddie brought Jackson home when Maddie hugged Buck when Jackson was in his room getting changed out of his school clothes.

“Did you buy the tickets?” Maddie asked when Buck smiled “yeah we’re leaving tomorrow after school then it’s just going to be Jack and I think the boys are coming on Saturday so it’s going to be so much fun to have Jackson enjoy a childhood thing because you know mom and dad would take us one a year to Disney World after Christmas for a few days.” Buck said as Maddie smiled “I wish I could go with you guys but I promise Josh I would switch shifts with him so he could go see his sister get married.” Maddie said when Buck didn’t mind “next time we’ll go as a family, Jack won’t mind.” Buck said as Maddie smiled. 

After Jackson went to bed Buck packed the suitcases when he went to the Disney Store and got Jackson a few shirts and a stuffed Mickey Mouse to bring along when Athena texted Buck if he needed a stroller for Jackson since it’s a lot of walking for a little kid when Buck smiled as Bobby was going to drop of the Stoller on the way to the fire station as it’s a stroller that can hold up to 75 pounds so Buck can use it for a while. 

Buck got Jackson ready for the day when Buck dressed Jackson in a Disney shirt when Jackson smiled “one day I’ll take you to Disneyland.” Buck said when he smiled as Jackson hugged Buck “I can’t wait to go! Uncle Bobby has shown me a few pictures and videos of Disneyland!” Jackson said when Buck smiled and kissed his little brother’s head.

“Come on let’s get ready for school.” Buck said when he took Jackson to the car when Jackson held his backpack and lunchbox “do you have your water bottle?” Buck asked when Jackson said yes as they headed to school. 

After Buck dropped Jackson off he headed back to the apartment when Buck smiled as he did some last minute things for being away for the weekend when Maddie is going to come over and check on the apartment just to make sure that Buck’s mail is collected and no one breaks into the apartment. 

Driving to Disneyland! 

Buck picked Jackson up from school when Jackson smiled at when he got in the jeep “hey buddy how was school?” Buck asked when Jackson said good as he buckled up “I have a surprise for you baby but I won’t tell you till we get very close.” Buck said when Jackson smiled as he was playing on his iPad when Buck drove. 

15 minutes away! 

Jackson looked out the window when he smiled as he saw the sign with Mickey Mouse on it “Buck are we going to Disneyland?” Jackson asked when Buck smiled “yeah I thought I would treat us to a nice weekend and I think that your cousins are going to join us before we go home.” Buck said when he smiled as they made it to the hotel.

“I got us a hotel on Disney property.” Buck said when he smiled when Jackson got excited when Buck helped his little brother out of the car when they headed inside as Buck checked in before they went to get their bags and headed to the room when Jackson smiled at the room.

“Go to the bathroom then we can go to the Park!” Buck said as he smiled when Jackson said ok when he did “Auntie Athena let us use a stroller because it’s a lot of walking for your little legs.” Buck told Jackson who looked at his legs before he looked at Buck.

“Ok I’m just excited that we are going to Disneyland!” Jackson said when Buck smiled when he took Jackson to the car and got the stroller before they headed to the park when Jackson smiled when they got inside.

What do you want to do first?” Buck asked when Jackson didn’t know as Buck smiled when they walked around “here are some things I want to get you buddy, I want to get you a popcorn bucket, a Character hat, a shirt and we can eat at one restaurant.” Buck said when Jackson said ok when Buck looked at the popcorn stands and saw a super cut bucket for Jackson.

“Do you want that one or they have other ones.” Buck said when Jackson looked at the bucket when it was a Lion King Bucket shaped like a drum “can we look around then if I don’t see anything I want we can come back and get this bucket.” Jackson said when Buck said sure when they headed to ride some rides and meet some charters. 

Buck and Jackson headed to dinner when Buck got Jackson a sipper which made Jackson smile when Buck got Jackson a kids meal “what do you think so far?” Buck asked when Jackson smiled “good! I love it!” Jackson said which made Buck smile.

Buck and Jackson stayed for the fireworks before they headed back to the hotel when Jackson was very tired so Buck just got Jackson ready for bed as tomorrow the rest of the crew is coming to Disneyland to spend the weekend with Buck and Jackson. 

The next day! 

Buck and Jackson got ready for the day when Buck smiled as Jackson was holding his popcorn Bucket with some popcorn in it when Jackson was eating some which made Buck smiled because it’s 8:30 in the morning and Buck knew that they were on a mini vacation.

“Mommy and daddy would never let me eat a snack for breakfast.” Jackson told Buck who smiled “we’ll mommy and daddy are not here so they can’t tell us what to do.” Buck told Jackson who smiled “but you still have some rules that you need to follow.” Buck said when he didn’t want Jackson to get off his rules for when they headed back home. 

Buck and Jackson headed down to the park when they saw their friends which made Jackson very happy as he ran to Bobby who hugged the little boy “hey buddy!” Bobby said when he lifted Jackson up as Jackson smiled “are you excited to go to the park with the boys?” Athena asked when Jackson said yes as Buck smiled when Chris, Denny and Harry hugged Buck.

“Jackson got a popcorn bucket last night so we can refill it and get everyone some popcorn.” Buck said when he was holding the bucket and sipper as Jackson was in his stroller “Denny if you need a break you can ride in the stroller with your sister.” Karen said when Denny said ok as he didn’t want to seem like a little kid around the boys but he’s the same age as Jackson so if Jackson is in a stroller then Denny won’t complain about having to ride in a stroller with Nia. 

The boys went on a few rides while Buck was holding Nia who looked at all the different colors when Buck smiled as Eddie took the boys when the adults were taking turns on taking the boys on rides that Nia couldn’t go on when Eddie wanted to go to help with Chris “what do you think pretty girl?” Buck asked when he smiled as Nia wanted a balloon so Buck asked Hen and Karen as he didn’t want to over step “we don’t mind.” Hen said as Buck smiled when he took Nia over to the balloon person.

Buck asked for a balloon “ok baby girl which one do you want?” Buck asked when Nia pointed to the pink Mickey Mouse balloon as Buck smiled when he paid the person as Buck held onto the balloon when Hen smiled at her daughter “did uncle Buck spoil you?” Hen asked as Nia smiled when Buck handed the balloon over to Karen who made a good tie onto the stroller when Nia smiled as the boys got back when Denny smiled at the balloon before he smiled at his sister.

The group headed to the gift shop and Buck was looking at the shirts for Jackson when Buck smiled as Jackson was talking with the boys while the parents were shopping “hey buddy can you come over here so I can see if this shirt will fit you?” Buck asked when Jackson did as Buck smiled when the shirt was a little big but Buck would buy a slightly bigger shirt so Jackson can wear it for a while. 

Later on in the day! 

Buck and the parents took the kids to a few shows and rides when Nia took a nap in Buck’s arms which made everyone smile “sleepy baby.” Buck said when he kissed Nia’s head as Jackson looked at Buck and smiled as Athena was holding Jackson in her lap. 

After the family was done at Disneyland they went back to the hotel when Buck took all the kids back to his room when Bobby and Athena got a suit which was next to Buck’s room “ok so it looks like we have 2 rooms for the whole family so you boys can go between rooms if you want to.” Buck told the kids when they looked happy as Nia was sitting on the couch watching the TV when Buck smiled. 

All the boys slept in the living room of the family suit when Nia was sleeping in Buck’s room with a crib as Nia was sucking her thumb. 

Jackson came into Buck’s room when Bobby watched from the doorway “hey buddy you good?” Buck asked when Jackson climbed into Buck’s bed “I love you Buck thank you for bringing me to Disneyland.” Jackson said when Buck smiled “your welcome buddy, I’m glad that you are having a fun time.” Buck said when Jackson said goodnight to Buck before Jackson went back to the room when Bobby smiled as he took Jackson back to the suit as the boys were laying down in the living room as the parents were in their own rooms as Jackson said goodnight before Jackson got in the bed next to Denny.


	7. Jackson’s doctor appointment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Maddie take Jackson to his new pediatrician when they find out how much Jackson is behind on his shots.

Buck picked Jackson up from school a little early today because he has a doctor's appointment to see the pediatrician “why do I have to go to the doctors? I’m not sick.” Jackson told Buck “because buddy we just want to make sure that you are healthy.” Buck told Jackson when they got to the car as Buck helped Jackson into his car seat when Jackson buckled himself in “we are going to pick Mads up.” Buck told Jackson who said ok when he held his iPad and played a game. 

Maddie was waiting outside her apartment when Buck should be there soon as Maddie was going with Buck to help Buck navigate the medical terms as a former nurse “hey Mads!” Buck said when he pulled up as Maddie smiled and got into the passenger seat “hey little man how was school?” Maddie asked when Jackson looked up and smiled “good, Buck told me that I have to go to the doctors to make sure I’m healthy.” Jackson told Maddie who smiled at her little brother. 

Buck parked in the parking lot when he smiled at his little brother “you ready to go?” Buck asked when Maddie and Jackson said yes as Buck helped Jackson out of the car and brought him inside to the clinic when Jackson smiled at the toys in the waiting room “can I go play?” Jackson asked Buck who looked at Maddie “sure buddy.” Buck said as Maddie looked at Buck “I know that you have wipes in your purse so when Jackson is done playing you can give him a wipe.” Buck told Maddie who looked at their little brother who was enjoying being a kid. 

Buck filled out the paperwork when Maddie was holding Jackson in her lap “before you touch anything else I want you to use a wipe to wash your hands.” Maddie told Jackson who said ok when Buck smiled as Maddie handed Jackson a disinfectant wipe when Jackson washed his hands “thank you buddy.” Maddie told Jackson who smiled. 

Buck handed the paperwork over before he headed back to the chair when Maddie handed Jackson over when Buck hugged his little brother. 

Jackson was called back when Buck held Jackson’s hand when they walked to the back room “Jack come stand on the scale.” Buck told his little brother when Jackson did before the nurse got Jackson’s height who smiled at Jackson when they headed to the exam room as Buck helped Jackson onto the table and smiled before sitting next to Jackson as the nurse took Jackson’s vitals.

“Why does she need to make my arm hurt?” Jackson asked “it’s to help see your blood pressure buddy.” Maddie to her little brother “when was the last time you got an exam done?” Buck asked when Jackson shrugged his shoulder “did your nanny bring you to the doctors?” Maddie asked when Jackson said no “all my care was done at the house.” Jackson told his siblings “we might need to give him some S.H.O.T.S.” The nurse told Maddie and Buck who said ok “how many?” Buck asked while holding Jackson near him “we’ll stagnant them out.” The nurse told Buck and Maddie who said ok “hey Jack after your appointment we can go get anything you want.” Buck told Jackson who said ok. 

After the doctor came in and did her exam on Jackson she smiled as she knew the story about Jackson “so Jackson needs 4 shots today.” Buck and Maddie looked at each other when Jackson was playing on Buck’s phone “ok. Yeah do what you have to do for Jack.” Buck said when Maddie gave Buck a sad smile. 

During the shots Buck held Jackson’s hand while talking to him when Jackson was crying and screaming his head off “shh baby it’s ok.” Maddie told Jackson when the nurse was all done “you did so good buddy!” Buck gave Jackson so much praise and kissed his head while Maddie talked to the nurse to know what shots she gave Jackson. 

After the appointment Buck carried Jackson to the car when Jackson was still crying but not as bad and he got some stickers and a lollipop “where do you want to go baby?” Maddie asked while Buck was buckling Jackson into his car seat before Buck kissed his head “do you want to go get something from the coffee shop?, ice cream? A new toy?” Maddie asked Jackson “toy.” Jackson told Maddie who said ok when they went to Target and looked at the toys when Buck was going to hold Jackson’s hand but Jackson was clingy so Buck just carried Jackson through the store. 

Jackson picked out a truck that made a lot of different sounds “is that the one?” Maddie asked when Jackson said yes as Buck said ok when he did feel bad that Jackson had to get so many shots today. 

While Buck was checking out Maddie took Jackson over to the Starbucks and got Jackson a drink and a cake pop and her and Buck a drink “hey Jack, how was your day?” Jackson looked at Maddie “we had to go to the doctors and get some S.H.O.T.S.” Maddie told the barista who looked at Jackson and gave him a sad smile “I’m sorry buddy those are not fun.” Jackson nodded his head. 

Once they got home Buck opened Jackson’s new toy while Jackson drank his drink and ate his snack when Maddie is going to spend the night just in case Jackson has an issues from his shots today even though Buck can handle it just to be on the safe side.

“I can’t believe that mom and dad just flat out didn’t take Jack to the doctors to keep his shots up to date.” Buck told Maddie “I saw his immunization record and it looked like he was up to date with all his shots.” Maddie told Buck while they looked at Jackson. 

Much later on.

Buck got Jackson ready for bed when Jackson looked tired as Buck let Jackson sleep in his bed as Maddie slept in Jackson’s bed “night baby I’ll see you in the morning.” Maddie told Jackson when she kissed his head before Buck placed Jackson in the master bedroom and in Buck’s bed “night buddy I’ll be in soon then we can cuddle.” Buck told Jackson when he smiled and left the room.

Buck went to see what Maddie was up to “Jack is done for bed.” Buck told Maddie who smiled “how many more shots does Jack need?” Buck asked “only 4 more than he’s all caught up.” Maddie told Buck who felt bad “I thought he was up to date with all his shots. I specially looked at the card and it looked up to date.” Buck told Maddie.

“Everyone thought Jack was up to date Buck not just you.” Maddie told her brother “mom and dad should have to pay for child neglect, how do you not take your kid to get shots?” Buck asked “I don’t know Buck but you have Jack in your custody so you get to make all the decisions for Jackson’s medical care.” Maddie told Buck when Buck nodded his head. 

Buck and Maddie said goodnight to each other when Buck went to his room and got changed for bed before he joined his little brother who was still asleep. Buck listen to Jackson’s breathing before Buck went to bed “night baby I’ll be here when you wake up.” Buck told Jackson when Jackson cuddles into Buck’s chest which made Buck smile.


End file.
